


I've got you, daddy

by css1992



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/css1992/pseuds/css1992
Summary: Tony felt responsible for Peter’s well-being, his happiness, his health, his education, everything. Like everything else in his life, Peter was a burden that he had to carry.And the young man didn’t like it one bit, because he knew Tony needed someone to take care of him for a change, and Peter knew he could be that person, so he took matters into his own hands.





	I've got you, daddy

When Peter met Tony, he saw right through the cracks of the walls he had built around himself. Tony had a persona, a role he thought he had to play everywhere he went. He had to be the boss, the one in control, the problem-solver, the one to make sacrifices, to one to make all the difficult calls. He had to be on top of everything and he was held accountable for every single thing that eventually went wrong, and he blamed himself every single time things didn’t go accordingly to his plans.

Peter thought it must be exhausting, all that responsibility, but Tony seemed resigned to it. As CEO of Stark Industries, he answered for any and every mistake his company might make, he had to call all the shots; after all, he was the boss. As an Avenger, he felt responsible for his teammates; since he had the means, he felt the need to keep them safe, he built them better suits, better weapons, better equipment, and every time something went wrong, every time his technology was not good enough and someone got hurt, it was on him.

So naturally, when he met Peter, he thought he had to keep playing that role. Peter was young, he was barely 19 when they met, he was an intern with Stark Industries, a poor, orphaned college student, of course Tony would feel responsible for him. At first, he acted like a mentor, a father figure, but that didn’t last long, not with all the undeniable sexual tension between them.

When they started dating, Peter wasn’t surprised that Tony thought he _had_ to provide for him, to protect him. He would buy him everything he thought Peter needed, from clothes to an apartment in Manhattan so that he didn’t have to share one with other NYU students. He would try to protect him from the media any way he could – he sued every magazine, newspaper, site or blog that dared talk shit about him, JARVIS was always monitoring the internet, preventing unwanted pictures or videos from leaking at all costs.

He was always on the lookout for super-villains that might want to harm him, use him against Iron Man. He even built Peter a suit for their second anniversary, one that Peter always carried around in the form of a watch, which activated automatically if he was ever in danger. It never happened, though, Tony was always there to keep him safe. Tony felt responsible for Peter’s well-being, his happiness, his health, his education, everything. Like everything else in his life, Peter was a burden that he had to carry.

And the young man didn’t like it one bit, because he could see through the cracks of Tony’s walls, he could see that the man was _exhausted_, he was desperate for a break, he _needed_ for someone to take all that weight off his shoulders for just a little bit, let him breathe, let him be free of all those responsibilities, if just for a little while. He needed someone to take care of him for a change, and Peter knew he could be that person, but he also knew he couldn’t talk to Tony about it, the man would only deny everything and pretend he was perfectly fine.

So it happened naturally, slowly.

When Tony got home from work, Peter had dinner ready. He set the table, chose the menu, the wine and the playlist playing softly in the background. There was not much to think or do, Tony just had to sit down and wait for Peter to fix his plate as he told him about his day.

Afterwards, Peter would draw him a bath as he enjoyed another glass of wine; he’d make sure the water was warm and he used all of his favorite bath salts. Peter would get in first, he’d let the older man lean back against his narrow chest, as he ran his fingers through his thick, graying locks, washing them with great care, listening to the soft groans that escaped the genius’s lips. Most days, he would try to resist, he’d try to change positions, he’d try to get behind Peter, wash his hair instead, massage his shoulders, but the younger man wouldn’t let him.

He would whisper softly in his ear that it was okay, he wanted to take care of him, wanted to make him feel good, and Tony would go lax in his arms, would relax against him, letting his small hands roam all over his tired shoulders and chest, washing away all the worries of the day.

Next, he would lure Tony into bed. Again, most days he would try to get back to work, go back to the lab to work on improvements for the Avengers suits, new products for S.I., anything to keep him busy. Sometimes, when Peter knew that it was something that he really had to do, he’d let him. He’d go down to the lab with him and help him get it all done in a reasonable amount of time.

Some other times, though, when he knew the older man was just trying to work himself to exhaustion, he would convince Tony to come to bed with him. The room’s temperature was always perfect, the lights were always dimmed, Peter worried even about the scents, he always had soothing candles burning in the corners. He’d undress the older man completely and then help him into bed. He knew Tony couldn’t get to sleep right away, mind running a mile a minute with all the different things he had to worry about, all the different responsibilities he couldn’t seem to shake.

So Peter blanketed him with his own naked body, kissed and licked his sore muscles from head to toe, then sucked him gently and slowly as he fingered himself open, getting his hole ready for the older man. Of course Tony would always try to protest, would always try to take over, try to flip them so he could be the one in control, so that he could be the one giving Peter pleasure, not the other way around. Sometimes, Peter let him.

Most of the times, though, he’d look at him from under his lashes with puppy-dog eyes, mouth full of his thick, hard cock, only to let it go with a pop, stroking it softly before whispering, “Please, daddy, wanna make you feel good, it makes me so horny.” It drove Tony mad, the idea that Peter got off on making him feel good. It took a while for him to believe it was true, but he always let Peter do what he wanted.

So the younger man would suck him slowly for the longest time, all the while one of his hands would be playing with Tony’s balls as the other fingered his own hole open. Sometimes he would come just from that – the friction of his fingers on his prostate, the hot, heavy weight of the older man’s cock on his tongue and the quiet moans coming from Tony, the whispered praises falling from his lips as he tugged Peter’s hair, breathlessly saying, “You’re so good to me, baby boy, I love you so, so much… So good to me…”

Peter had no trouble getting hard again in just a few minutes, specially hearing Tony’s moans, so that was okay. He’d keep sucking the older man until he was so painfully close he could feel his full, heavy balls tightening on his hand. That’s when he’d pull away, straddling the older man’s powerful legs, only to have Tony sitting up, trying again to take back control, trying to call the shots, to do something, he couldn’t just lie back and take the pleasure he was offered. But Peter wouldn’t have that.

“Lie down, daddy,” he’d whisper in his ear, biting down on his earlobe before dragging his teeth across his chiseled, bearded jaw. “Let your baby take care of you, please. I want you so bad, let me make you feel good.”

Tony couldn’t resist him, he just couldn’t. He’d lie right back down, his eyes filled with love and devotion; his rough, calloused fingers held Peter’s hips, as the younger man sank onto his cock, mouth slack open as he softly moaned Tony’s name.

There was no desperation or hurry, that was Tony’s thing, for when he was in control, for when Peter let him. Tony didn’t even notice this, but inside their home, Peter was the one calling the shots, the one deciding what to do and when. He didn’t even know it, but he relished it, he gave himself over the younger man and his whole body screamed _‘yes, sir’_ to every one of his demands. It was a beautiful thing to see.

So Peter rode him at a lazy, steady rhythm, tiny hands traveling across muscular abs and pecs, ignoring the soft begs for him to go faster. Peter knew better, he knew what Tony needed. He needed soft and gentle, long and slow. Sometimes he’d ride him for hours before allowing the older man any sort of release. But it was worth it. Tony would go blind with pleasure when he came, squeezing his hips so hard there were marks on his skin any given day. He’d then go lax on the bed, completely satisfied and sated and blissed almost out of his mind, mumbling about how much he loved his baby boy.

Peter would smile to himself, proudly, as he cleaned both of their bodies with a soft, wet towel, before climbing into bed next to Tony, letting him rest his heavy head on his narrow chest, running his fingers though his hair as he lulled him to sleep with soft whispers of, “I’ve got you, daddy.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I have a tumblr now, it's @css1992, if you'd like to follow me, I usually post my fics there first, because it's easier, but I'll try to always keep AO3 updated as well.  
If you have the time and if you really enjoyed this, please leave a comment, let me know what you think, it would make my day so much brighter! <3  
Thanks for reading! Kudos are deeply appreciated!


End file.
